For One Night
by antra
Summary: Alec and Lux indulge in a one-night stand. PWP. Warnings: Painplay, Bloodplay, Biting, Rough sex, Anal sex, Erotic electrostimulation, Magnets


_Disclaimer: This is fanfiction and written for entertainment. No money was made.  
A/N: This was written for the Dark Angel Reverse Bang._  
_A big Thank You for cassiopeia7 for both the art and for not screaming in terror when she read what I did with her prompt, and thanks to mandraco for being a great beta._

* * *

Lux was honest enough to admit to herself that she was intrigued. The guy who had trashed her guys was what steelheads like her tried to achieve with technology: Better than human. And he came in a very nice package. As long as he wasn't selling Andy in their sector there was no reason not to play with him a bit. As somebody who got what she wanted her plan was easy: One night where they could play and get rid of that mutual curiosity. Life was too short not to go after what you wanted.

She ignored the looks she got entering Crash, the bar was far from a usual hangout for steelheads but that didn't interest her. There he was. He was drinking beer and talking with a skinny guy and a short curly-haired woman who was eye-flirting with somebody across the room. Relaxed and happy. Perfect.

It was enough to make sure that he could see her; he was aware of who she was. Since he hadn't been back to their sector there was no reason for her to be in his normal club.

* * *

Alec smelt her the moment she came into the bar, the cool smell of metal combined with 'interested female'. He played with his drink when he felt the slight movement of displaced air that meant she was next to him. Original Cindy already had her own occupation for the night if he could trust the reactions of the small brunette she was talking to. Sketchy looked up from his beer when he realized they weren't alone anymore and stopped in surprise. The stink of nervousness and sweat wafted around the other bike messenger. He seemed to look around for her three idiotic companions. Alec knew that Larry, Curley and Moe wouldn't be here today; she wouldn't have informed them that she was coming here, let alone why. Time to give poor Sketchy a break before the place stank of urine as well.

Alec grabbed his beer and choose a free table away from the others. Sketchy stared in horrified fascination as first Alec and then Lux went to be alone with each other, locked in the strangest flirting he had ever seen. What was happening here? Was Alec suddenly insane or suicidal? Yes, the other guy was his personal hero for the way he had with women but this was a bit different: as underdeveloped as his good sense normally was, there was too much potential for a bad fallout for Sketchy to watch this. He concentrated on his glass and the rest of the pitcher of beer hoping to ignore every image his imagination was providing him with.

* * *

Alec and Lux's talk was quickly over, they both knew the other wasn't here for that. No, the sitting down and talking was only a little step to air the question of where they could go and to give them both a few moments more to stretch the foreplay. They weren't really interested in each other. This was a purely physical meeting, a case of compatible hormones and pheromones and body aesthetics.

In its own way it was the most honest thing both Alec and Lux had ever done. She allowed herself a little grin at that thought.

* * *

As the boss of Jam Pony and the tamer of a whole bunch of idiotic wastes of space masquerading as his employees, Normal didn't go to Crash. This was the place his stupid punks went to but from time to time he indulged himself a little and watched the slackers in their natural environment. His own personal live animal documentary, all for the price of one drink. But this, this was not only unexpected but totally unbelievable, a sure sign that he should have stopped drinking ten minutes ago, perhaps even more.

No, his eyesight was clear and contrary to his regular dreams and fantasies Alec was not in his boxing costume or oiled from head to toe. Or in the leathers of a roman gladiator, his golden skin glistening in the sun of the arena, weapon in hand.

Normal couldn't believe what he was seeing. His golden boy was flirting with a steelhead? What was Alec thinking? He would have to talk with him about it as fast as possible, he really shouldn't shack up with this kind of scum. He had been surprised to see her in the bar at all let alone with his golden boy.

What did he have in his hand, some magnet of some kind? Normal concentrated on the thing and tried to imagine what Alec was doing with that till he saw her reaction.

She reacted to him moving the magnet to her and away again, her body always moving with the invisible force-field. Normal couldn't help but stare at the scene, both in fascination and shock at their behavior. Both had the strained bodies and sensuous movements that screamed major predator to his head. They were playing, locked in a bizarre mating dance Normal didn't understand the rules of. Coming between them now would be like offering himself up to play mouse for a bored cat of prey.

There was something wrong with seeing something so intimate playing out before him even with both parties being totally clothed and not even directly touching. He would definitely have to have a talk with Alec, first thing tomorrow at Jam Pony. It would not be a good idea to distract him now, the boy was always so much more relaxed and understanding the day after he scored. Yes yes, somewhere tomorrow would be more than enough.

* * *

On the way out, Alec gave the key to his bike to Sketchy. His friend nodded that he would keep it for the night. The X5 would have to look for alternate transportation in the morning to get back but that was the easiest part in this. The hardest was the drive over, both having aired everything they needed cleared and wanting to get to the main part of the evening. Since both weren't interested in starting only to be disturbed by the sector police they didn't have a choice but to keep to themselves. Mostly.

Her place was not exactly big and with more metal than what was normal but straightforward and with these small touches here and there that marked the owner as female.

Oh yeah, this was more then good enough for the night.

* * *

Alec felt warm fingertips against his back and suddenly cold metal was scratching his skin. He noted the coppery smell before the light pain registered in his brain. The thick blood running down his back in warm drops was a clear sign that she was willing to play. He changed his hold on her to something rougher and harder, let out more of his actual strength then he normally did with a woman.

Lux made a cat-like move he would have expected from another transgenic and they both fought for control. He overpowered her playfully and helped her out of her clothes. Long silky legs gripped his waist and rolled him on his back. Contrary to the other steelheads he had seen, Lux was more understated in her lifestyle, the metallic implants didn't detract from her in any way. He relished in the feeling of the extreme difference between the warm skin and the cool metal.

A warning growl and they tumbled into a different position, Lux trying to get Alec's pants out of the way.

One of the things that made this even better was the fact that they had to be careful to not get too loud. Alec didn't trust her one bit and didn't take her home to his place. Her place was in the vicinity of the other steelheads. The others normally didn't care what or who she did but than, she didn't normally go for the enemy.. The knowledge that this was, if not forbidden, at least not accepted, gave both Lux and Alec a kick of delight. It certainly added another layer to this whole thing.

He peeled her out of her top so he could reciprocate her treatment on him on her own back. He didn't have claws but his nails were enough to mark her skin, she would have scratches and red welts as well. The way she had reacted made it clear that she enjoyed every second of his little reminder.

The feel of the delicate metal plates on her spine was a nice surprise and he scratched his blunt nails over them as well, enjoying her keening sound.

Lux clamped her legs around him in a vise grip that would have been nearly unbreakable on a normal man. Alec let her have her will and submitted for the moment, letting her set the parameters for their play. She was a lot rougher then he was used to from regular women but not as strong as another X5. It would be nice not to have to hold back as much as he normally had to; he couldn't really damage Lux that much.

She bit him in the neck and broke the skin, leaving Alec both amused and interested. If that was the was the way she wanted to play, he had been given intensive instructions in Manticore on various aspects of human sexuality. He was absolutely fine with her wanting to play.

He bit back, his tongue worried the flesh open. The heavy and rich scent of blood tickled his nose and he watched a small dark drop run down her pale hairless skin. He went with a finger through the drop and enjoyed seeing the smudged color on the skin. As long as it involved female bodies Alec could understand Joshua's desire to paint. The only thing he was lacking was something to draw with. He added a few patterns to her limbs with both her and his own spillt blood, his fingertips wandering sensuously from place to place. He looked up when she got more aggressive again, demanding silently his complete attention.

Lux enjoyed the way his lean muscles felt under her fingertips. There was something predatory in him that spoke to her, his lithe and graceful movements warning her that he only allowed her to do whatever she did; he could take the control back whenever he wanted and she would be helpless against him. An involuntary shudder of lust and delight went through her at that knowledge. It was easy to force somebody to give up power, it was something completely different when he did it by choice. She knew exactly what he was doing, he carefully cataloged her moves and matched his strength to fit her. Yes, she would have scratches and bruises the next day but he never used more force then she herself. There was something incredible erotic about that knowledge, knowing there was not only so much more raw power, he also had it completely under control. A small part of Lux would have loved to see him let go. She expected the image would have been glorious.

She roughly mapped his whole body, smalls bites marking her way. Being as close as she was, she could see all the pale freckles that weren't more visible with the grayish Seattle lighting. She wondered if they belonged to the human genetic material he descended from or if it was part of his design.

Seeing him completely naked under her, she could at least attest that they had designed him well, perfectly proportioned, his muscles slender and firm under her fingers and mouth.

* * *

Alec had to smile wildly when he saw the violet wand laying there. There were enough ordinaries who enjoyed playing with electricity and it fitted the image people had of steelheads. He had no idea how that felt for somebody with that much metal in her, but she wouldn't have it if it would be really harmful to her.

When he grabbed the toy he could smell her anticipation. She definitely didn't have this around because it was expected with her lifestyle choice. He selected an electrode and tested the current with his finger. This would do just fine.

The electricity raced through here and reacted with the metal parts he could see, most prominently on her head and the small metal implants in her skin on her back. Who knows what happened under her skin. The keening sound showed him that he had been right, what other people would never do with something as simple as jewelry was exactly what she wanted. He changed the attachment and made her the conductor. With her body modifications he could see the energy even now, dancing between the metallic plates and the skin on her back. It looked like something of a different world, her head implants the most visible part of her current status. He grabbed her hand and enjoyed the feeling of the electricity running through him from her. He changed his angle of operation for something a lot more intimate.

Seeing how much she enjoyed herself he decided this was more than enough foreplay; they could still go back to that later. He switched the toy off and pushed it to the side. As much as he had enjoyed this little foray, there were moments when other things had priority.

Lux used the opportunity to push him on his back and mount him in one movement. The X-5 had missed this so much, this wonderful feeling of mindless sex without any pretense that he was interested in anything more with the woman. Male X5s didn't go into heat like their female counterparts but they were still part feline and cats normally only came together with others for mating. They weren't the most social creatures under normal circumstances.

Alec let his tongue and mouth map out the area on her head where the metal implants and her skin met – his theory had been right, her already heightened senses practically boiled over in these areas. He didn't think he would ever need that information again but it was an interesting fact to know.. He remembered the magnet still in his pocket he had played with during their drive here. He was sure that Lux also had some internal changes. He would bet on it.

He grabbed the magnet and looked around for the lube. There was no way he was doing this without lots of lube. Despite everything, he wasn't interested in actually harming her.

Lux looked up when he found it and he made sure that she could see everything he was doing. One word and he would stop directly.

Her eyes widened when he slathered the lube completely over his hand and the piece of metal that belonged to her. She relaxed in position for him, curious how this would feel.

Alec widened her vagina with his lubed hand and cataloged her reactions. When he felt her relax as much as she could around the intruder, he grabbed the small horseshoe and pushed it in and into position.

* * *

Lux wasn't sure if she could even describe what she felt. Her organs were quivering while stuck in place by internal muscles. It was completely different than the electricity, this allowed her to feel nerves on her insides where she never even knew she had nerves. At the same time she had this great feeling of being full. Why had she never done this before?

The only thing she needed now was for Alec to fuck her.

She grabbed the abandoned lube and opened up her anus, a lot rougher then Alec had been when he had opened her up. She wanted both him and the magnet at the same time and this was by far the easiest way to get there.

She slathered him up and sat on him carefully, mindful of the different sensations speeding through her. Once Alec had seen what she planned he had let her complete control. With the current situation, she was the best indicator of what he could do and what not. With him completely engulfed by her, she stood up and pushed for leverage against the nearest wall. Both were stuck in their own senses and in the simple repeating movement of up and down...

Alec pushed his free hand in her and pressed against the piece of metal rhythmically. Her cries got louder and more desperate, his answering grunts harsher. She collapsed on him when she finally came down. The moments before it built up again she just watched him lost in his own world and head, enjoying the raw power he represented.

He suddenly came and pushed her harder against the wall, waiting for his heart to slow down to normal. The three dampened familiar male voices gave him the idea that they should change positions and they slid on her bed bonelesly. He grabbed the magnet and pulled it carefully out only to toss it away from the bed. The night was still young and they had time. Alec grinned widely.

* * *

There was something very final and very relaxed about this, him getting dressed again for the trip home. As long as everything went right they would never see each other again.

Lux laid there in comfortable nakedness and watched as more and more of his skin was covered. Every scratch, bruise and bite she had put there vanished from her sight. She filed the images and sensations away. It had been a great experience and she certainly wouldn't forget it for a long time.

Alec fished the magnet out from between his things and set it on the table. They had both known that this was a one time deal. She would not go to him for a repeat performance under the guise of asking for her magnet back. She would not go back to Crash and he would not come back to this part of their sector. This had been a very enjoyable night and that was it. The steelhead made a mental note to clean the piece of metal in the morning, remembering its creative usage fondly.


End file.
